ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: A World of Fantasy
is an American animated fantasy-adventure-comedy television series based on the franchise by Hasbro, being created by and co-developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, with serving as an executive producer. It is produced by Hasbro Studios, Amblin Television and Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids on TBD 2020, with reruns also airing on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of Twilight Sparkle and her crew (usually named Mane Six) in Equestria where they have to deal with their day-to-day activities while dealing with several menaces. However, with the power of friendship, they remain united as a team, being able to overcome any problem. Characters Main *'Twilight "Twi" Sparkle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a unicorn and the leader of the Mane Six. **'Spike' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dragon sidekick who has a crush on Applejack and who Rarity has a crush on. **'Owlowiscious' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Twilight's pet owl. *'Rainbow Dash' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - a pegasus and Twilight's tomboyish best friend who is gifted with superspeed. **'Tank' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Dash's pet turtle. *'Pinkie Pie' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an energetic but somewhat idiotic pony who acts in a very cartoony way. **'Gummy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Pinkie's pet crocodile. *'Rarity' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a Trans-Atlantic-accented unicorn who works as a fashion designer, having a crush on Spike (much to his dismayal). **'Opalescence' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Rarity's pet cat. *'Applejack "A.J."' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Southern-accented hard-working pony who Spike has a crush on (much to her dismayal). **'Winona' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Applejack's pet dog. *'Fluttershy' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a nice and kind but somewhat scaredy pegasus. **'Angel' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Fluttershy's pet rabbit. Supporting *'Princess Celestia' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD **'Philomena' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Celestia's pet phoenix. *'Princess Luna' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Shining Armor' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Princess Cadance' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders', consisting of: **'Apple Bloom' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Scootaloo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sweetie Belle' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD **'Babs Seed' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Trixie' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Derpy/Muffins' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Hooves/Time Turner' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Big McIntosh' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Octavia Melody' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Maud Pie' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ember' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Granny Smith' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Mayor Mare' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Gilda' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Villains *'Queen Crysalis' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Discord' (voiced by John de Lancie) - a very mischievous trickster and malicious dragon. He usually forms numerous alliances with numerous villains as a joke. He is usually considered by most characters as an annoying nuisance. *'Nightmare Moon' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Princess Luna's villainous form. *'The Storm King' (voiced by Liev Schreiber) - TBD *'Flim and Flam' (voiced by Troy Baker and Nolan North, respectively) - a twin duo who usually come with scams to get quick cash. *'Corrupt Mane Six', the Mane Six corrupted by magical water, consisting of: **'Corrupt Twilight Sparkle' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Corrupt Rainbow Dash' (also voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD **'Corrupt Applejack' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Corrupt Pinkie Pie '(also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Corrupt Rarity '(also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD Episodes Production Trivia *This is the second series based on a Hasbro franchise to move from Discovery Family to a Turner-owned channel. *Some IDW Publishing comic plots are adapted to this series. *In contrast with its previous incarnation My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, its voice cast is exclusively based on the United States. **Ironically, Tara Strong doesn't reprise her Twilight Sparkle role, being instead voiced by Grey Griffin. ***However, Tara ends up voicing Queen Crysalis instead. **John de Lancie and Liev Schreiber are the only voice actors to reprise their roles from its previous incarnation. **Spike has a more masculine voice in this incarnation. *Unlike its previous incarnation, Spike has a crush on Applejack rather than Rarity. **Instead, Rarity is the one who has a crush on Spike. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:2020 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas